You're on
by Callista O'Brien
Summary: It has been six months since Jenny and her friends escaped the Shadow men because Julain traded his life to save theirs. Only what happens when Julian doesn't stay dead, and comes back to Jenny? What happens when this Jenny is stronger and won't just sit back and let her life be ripped apart? What if when Julian says; rematch? Jenny says; You're on.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

** Disclaimer! I do not own The Forbidden Games or any of its characters! I'm not L.J Smith no matter how much I wish I was!**

** I Hope you like the story! Please comment! I'd love to hear feedback!**

Six months.

It had been six months since six of my friends and I had been dragged into the shadow world for a series of hellish games put on by the one and only Julian.

He is the reason for a lot of changes that I have taken in my life. Some are good changes. I have a new strength and even though I tried to keep it going, I used this strength to end it with Tom. I realized that I didn't have to be just Tom's girlfriend anymore. I could be Jenny Thorton, my own person.

However, some are bad changes. I can't handle the dark anymore. I am too afraid of what lurks there, that the shadow men will come back and finally kill me. The only thing that calms me down is the fact that they can't because Julian sacrificed his life for mine. But that thought brings on a whole different wave of emotion. As much as I wish it weren't true, I still think about Julian, and I don't think about him with fear, I think of him with an almost fond emotion.

I shake my head trying to clear it of all of these unnecessary thoughts, it does me no good to cling to my memory of Julian like this. I reach across my desk to crank the music up and sing along to the catchy lyrics. I sit in my room with my pajama's on, trying to finish up some homework for class tomorrow. It is a typical Tuesday night.

I continue to jam out to my music while attempting to complete my math worksheet, although I'm doing more dancing than work.

"Screw it," I mutter to myself, closing my math book and turning the music up even louder while I dance all around my room like a spaz. It is moments like this that I can almost forget about everything that happened to me. Almost.

I continue the rest of my night routine to a montage of music. Not having to worry about having it up so loud since my parents and Joey are out of town for one of his soccer games. They offered to let me come but I didn't want to get behind in school so they let me stay home.

After my teeth and hair are all brushed, I crawl into bed, turning off the music. I leave a lamp on as I roll over to go to sleep, not feeling comfortable sleeping with it off just yet. I curl up and slowly my eyelids flutter down and sleep starts to claim me.

I am surrounded by darkness. I don't know how many months, or days, or years it has been now. Time seems to stretch on endlessly. I don't know who I am, or what I am doing here. Every second it is the same, nothing changes. I might be losing my sanity, but I'm not quite sure I was sane to begin with. I feel the name of someone on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember.

Suddenly I see light, My whole existence seems to warp around me, turning into something. Images flash in my mind of a beautiful girl with golden hair and pine green eyes. Suddenly it all starts to come back. I am Julian, powerful shadow man. A smirk starts to slide across my lips as my body starts to materialize.

I suddenly gasp as worry starts to claim me. I remember the name. It's Jenny. My Jenny. I don't know if she is okay! I remember dying for her and I would have done it all over again. I remember how she changed me, made me feel less evil. All I had ever known was darkness and she gave me light. What is something happened to her while I couldn't protect her? I have to get to her.

My attention suddenly snaps to the huddling figure covered in a hood who must have carved my name back into the rune stave. I glower down at him, wondering if he is going to cause me any trouble. I flex my hands, feeling ready to release my power after who knows how long I had been wiped from existence.

The figure shudders under my gaze, but does not run. How interesting.

"You have been gone for six months," he whispers in a ragged tone. I narrow my eyes, so much could have happened to Jenny in that time frame. "There is a war going on in the shadow world, my master's side wants your help,"

I clench my jaw and give him a menacing look. "I do not care about this war, now let me pass," I snap.

"I understand that you care little for the shadow world, but your father is the one who wants your assistance. If he won, he would be king, and you would be prince. You would have the power to do whatever you please with that human girl of yours without her ever being threatened by another shadow man," The minion informs me.

I reel back in surprise. My father is the one who originally carved my name into the rune stave. As much as I want nothing to do with this world, the lure of power to keep Jenny safe is irresistible.

"So all I have to do it help fight?" I ponder in a smooth voice. The man nods his still covered head. "Very well, I will help. As long as he swears to never touch my Jenny or any of her friends and agrees to let me be with her whenever I please, which includes right now." I say in a commanding tone, surprised at myself for keeping her friends safe even though my life would be much easier without that Tom dud in it.

"He figured you would lay down these terms, and agrees," he says, sticking out his hand. I give it a quick shake and with that I am off to find what belongs to me.

Coming back to her house is like coming back home, because it practically has been since I had spent so much time watching her all these years. I slide through the dark night and appear in bright room. I look down at her beautiful sleeping figure below me and let out a small wave of power with relief when I see that she is alright.

My small burst of power shuts off the light, leaving me to stare at her beauty in the dark. But I am fine with it, I have never been afraid of the shadows.

I roll over, trying to get into a more comfortable position when suddenly I see a flash of unearthly blue through my half open eyes. I freeze. I know that blue. I would know it anywhere.

"Hello Jenny," A smooth voice like water running down rocks calls. I know that voice. I fly up so that I'm sitting in a cocoon of blankets, ready to sprint in a second. "I'm sorry to be so ungentlemanly about this Jenny, but I must say, I am quiet famished to see you,"

With that Julian's lips are against mine in a hard kiss. At first I just sit there in shock as he slides one hand into my hair and the other behind my back to pull me closer. As he starts to deepen this kiss, I start to kiss him back to. As much I hate to admit it, I missed him. I don't know how he is back, after I saw him die in my arms, but I don't care. Not when his lips and touch are making my whole body ignite with a flame that I haven't felt since I last saw him.

Slowly he pulls away to let me breathe, and as soon as he stops touching me I get my wits about me again. I launch myself from my bed, not knowing why my room is suddenly so dark when I left the light on, but knowing it probably has something to do with the shadow man in my room.

I leap across the room and flick my room light on. Julian stands at my bed with a slight hurt expression as his frosty hair falls into his glowing eyes. He sweeps his lashes down once before slowly making his way over to me, the way a big cat would stalk its prey. I watch him with a tornado of emotions. The shock of seeing him here, the heat of that kiss and how good he looks, the fear that he will put me and my friends back into a game.

"Really Jenny? I thought that you would be past running away from me by now?" He asks with a drawl in that perfect elemental voice of his.

I stand, pinned against my door, my breath haggard, trying to feel around for the handle so I could escape but my hand is finding nothing. Julian slowly moves closer and closer until he stands inches away from me. I resist the urge to touch him as he tips my chin up with a finger so I have to look him in the eyes.

"Didn't you miss me Jenny?" he asks with his typical wolf-like grin.

I stand there, pressing my lips together until an anger floods me. How dare he just come back and mock me after everything that happened? How dare he make me think that he was dead for all these months? How dare he put me and my friends in those games?

Before he has any time to react I am cracking my hand across his cheek hard. "That was for the games," I say hotly.

** Yay! First chapter done! Let me know what you think and I hope to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I am still not L.J. Smith, what a bummer!**

**Oh well! Here comes the next chapter! I love Jenny and Julian! Omg fangirling just writing this! Hope you love it!**

Julian just stands there in shock as my red hand print starts to glow to life on his cheek. I feel slightly bad as I shake out my hand, realizing how hard I hit him.

"Sorry," I mutter nervously. Julian gives me an odd look before a sly grin starts to spread over his face.

"You like it rough?" He asks, suddenly making me very nervous. "Two can play at this game," and suddenly he is kissing me like his life depends on his lips being on mine. He pins my arms over my head and holds them against the door, so much for escaping. I feel his body pressing up against mine and feel every beat of his racing heart.

I don't know how long we stand like this, me pressed against the door and his body coating mine like a second skin. I sigh as his lips remove mine and he starts to make a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Julian, how are you here?" I ask in a thick whisper as he kisses my collar bone and makes the skin there erupt in heat.

"Does it matter?" He asks with a grin as he makes his way back up to my lips.

"Considering I saw you die in my arms, and now you are back here kissing me? Yes it does," I say the next time he leaves my lips. I try to struggle against his body. Now that I am over the initial shock of him being here and alive, I need to get down to business. "Julian, please! Get off of me so we can talk!" I say, now starting to press against his unrelenting grip as I struggle even harder.

Julian lets me start to panic against his arms before he finally releases me. He shakes his hair and runs his fingers through it before finally turning to face me with an unnamable expression raining through his unnatural eyes.

"I needed that," he says carefully. I give him a hard look, trying to figure out what game he is playing this time.

"Well, now that you've had your fill, tell me what's going on."

"I'll never get enough of you Jenny, that was not even close to my fill of you," he says coolly, like rain falling over pebbles. His eyes meeting mine, the exact color of the sky seconds before the sun rises. Oh how I had missed that color since he had left me.

"Whatever," I say, turning my head away from him and brushing my own honey hair out of my eyes. "What is going on, how are you alive?"

"Don't sound too excited now," Julian says with a sharp eyebrow raised.

"Well how am I supposed to act? You kidnapped me and forced my friends and I through hell! Sure you became sweeter as it progressed, and even died for me, but now I don't know what you here for! I forgave you, because you died for me, but now you're not dead! Where does that leave us?" I snap harshly, deciding to not let him have control this time.

"Well, for one I am obviously here to see you again. As I said before I was quite famished to see you," he starts. "And I did die for you, my name just got carved back into rune stave."

"Well, that's great. But you've seen me so please just go and leave me be now." I say, hoping that for once he will actually listen to me.

"I can't,"

"What do you mean you can't?" I snap, finally bringing myself to look at him.

"I can't. Since I came back to life, the Shadow men now have a lawful claim on your soul. I have to protect you. You are coming with me where you can be safe,"

"Julian," I start.

"Jenny, all of the Shadow men are hunting you down right now. The second they find you it will be a free- for-all. You have to come with me," Julian snaps, starting to grow tired with all of my questions. I narrow my eyes at him. Is this just another trick?

Julian stands up, reaching to grab me and drag me off to god knows where. I suddenly turn away from him and start running out of my room. Not this time Shadow man. Catch me if you can.

I run down the stairs, my feet pounding against the wood as launch myself into the living room and into my backyard.

"Jenny! Stop it!" Julian growls from somewhere behind me. I turn around to see where he is before running into something hard.

I turn my head forward and see myself caught in Julian's arms. "Stop struggling, just come with me quietly and it will be easier for the both of us," he suggests in a calming voice, his flare of annoyance lying close underneath.

I glare at him hard, I'm not going down without a fight. "Like hell I will!" I yell, kneeing him in the crotch. I barely have time to watch him go down in pain before I am off again. I sprint through my neighbor's yards, the cool grass soft against my bare feet as I run as fast as I can.

I think back to Julian. I can't believe I just did that! Dee had taught me that move as soon as we got back home and I'm glad she did now. I'll have to thank her for that Later. I consider knocking on one of the houses and taking shelter there, but I don't want to endanger them by leading Julian there. Especially now that he is all pissed.

I run through the night, my hair streaming out behind me like a flag. I trip ungracefully a few times on hidden dog toys in the grass, but otherwise keep up a nice pace. Luckily the moon is full or close to it, so the night is slightly illuminated under its vibrant glow. I don't know where I am headed, maybe Dee's? All that I know is that I have to get away.

I am finally at the end of my street, the row of backyards that I had been running through is at an end. I sigh and turn onto the street, praying that there is no broken glass in my path. I am almost to Dee's house when something bear hugs me from behind, locking my hands behind me and stepping on my feet.

"That wasn't very nice," Julian's voice says into my ear.

"Well, neither are you," I reply shortly. I feel Julian chuckle against me.

"My, my. You have definitely gotten feistier since I last saw you," He drawls, to which I don't reply. "You know I have to take you now," he says after I remain silent.

I say nothing, to which Julian sighs. "Okay, lean against me and close your eyes. Keep your mouth shut too, it will make it easier," his voice curls into my ear as he prepares to rip me through worlds and take me back to his.

"Say goodbye. One, two,"

"Wait!" I call. "You like deals, well I have one for you,"

**Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger! Hope you like it! Please comment! I need feedback! Let me know if you have any suggestions too! If I get enough comments I'll update two more chapters tomorrow! Please comment!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Forbidden Game or any of its characters!**

**Here comes chapter three! I hope you love it!:) Thank you to all of my readers as well!**

I hold my breath as my voice rings through the air. Once it is clear that I have caught Julian's attention and he's not going to take me right now I relax against him.

"I'm listening," he purrs.

I slowly turn around in his arms as he relaxes them by a fraction until I am staring into his beautiful, if a little unnerving, eyes. "If you agree to my deal, then you have to keep it, no going back."

"I've always been a man of my word, Jenny. It's you who likes to cheat," he says coolly, reminding me of the time I locked him on the closet and several other occasions I duped him.

I bite my lip before continuing. "First off, leave my friends and family out of this." I say sternly. "This is between you and me. Dragging them into it won't do you any favors."

Julian's eyes watch me closely before he slowly nods. "Agreed." He replies before looking slightly pained. "You know I don't want you to hate me Jenny," he says is a low voice.

I look at his hurt filled face and my heart literally melts for him. I wish I could tell him that I don't hate him, But I don't know if that would be a lie or not. I'm not sure how I feel for him. All I know is that I feel something, and it's a strong something.

"Okay. If you let me stay here, at least until I graduate, then you can take me back to shadow world with you if you still believe that the human world is no good for me." I say in a rush. "But you really have to give the human world a chance Julian,"

Julian's POV

I still at her words. All I have to do is wait two weeks and she will come back with me without a fight? Is there any way she could get out of this?

"But I have to keep you safe, shadow men are after you right now." I argue. Jenny looks up at me with those deep green eyes and I have to force down the urge to kiss her again.

"You would stay with me. Go to school, come to the mall, stay with me at home. You would follow me everywhere and maybe try to be a normal person for once. Instead of trying to get me to be with you through force you could do it a normal way, like ask me out on a date," Jenny says hesitantly as she tucks a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

I mull this over. Being normal? Actually getting Jenny to warm up to me? Seeing my little sun shining bright in her own world instead of bringing her to mine where I know she would be sad for a least a month or two? I guess this could work. As long as I'm near by the Shadow men can't hurt her.

But what if my father calls me into battle? Who would watch her then? She would have to come back to my place then.

"Jenny, there is a war in the shadow world going on right now. If I get called into battle I will have to leave you. If I can't leave you at my place in the shadow world for protection then they will get to you."

"How long would these battles last?" Jenny asks after I see the wheels turning in her head for a while.

"Shadow man battles are quick and bloody." I start, Jenny seems to flinch at this and I find myself hoping that she is worried for me. I shake my head, what was that? I have never had anyone care for me before, let alone hoped that someone would. This girl does weird things to me. "It would probably be done in five hours max."

Jenny takes a deep breath like she is fighting her own war in her head. Seeing her in all this stress makes me want to pull her into my arms and comfort her… like I said, weird things.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but if you agree to give me another week to prove the human world to you, then I will go with you to a safe place while you fight in the battles. But you would have to take me back the second it was over." She says sternly. I feel a sly grin spread over my face. Maybe this could work.

"Three weeks here, with the occasional whisking you off to keep you safe and if I think it's still not safe I can take you back to my world forever?" I ask.

Jenny slowly nods, now looking unsure. "Yes, those are my terms," she declares. "Any questions?"

"One," I respond with a grin, feeling slightly shy.

"What is it?" She pounces onto my tone like a kitten on a ball of yarn.

I lower myself onto my knee and make a bouquet of red roses appear in my hands. "Will you go on a date with me, Jenny?"

** Oh Julian!:) Sorry this chapter is so short! If I get lots of good feedback I'll do a really long one tomorrow! Don't be a silent reader!:)**

** Creepy fact, last night my friends and I did a Ouija board and I asked if shadow men were real and it said yes! :0 Julian? Are you out there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I am still not L.J. Smith :( **

**Thank you for all the great feedback! Especially you, Orealie! J It keeps me going! Only got a quick Chapter for you this time! But the next one will be awesomely long I promise!**

Jenny's POV

"A date?" I ask in shock as I stare down at Julian's beautiful ethereal eyes, not sure if any of this is really happening.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure what exactly a date is, but I know you like them Jenny, and I will do anything for you." Julian replies in all seriousness, remaining on his knees with the gorgeous bouquet of roses in between us.

Is this the same shadow man that locked me and my friends in a house of terrors and chased us down one by one with his demon pets? What if this is some kind of trick? What if this is something like the white rose he gave me, which allowed him to touch my face? Only this time if I accept them I'll get whisked off to the shadow world.

"They aren't going to bite you Jenny," Julian says, motioning to the roses in his hands. "This isn't a trick either. I am doing what you asked for and I'm trying to do a normal approach."

I study him, weighing my options in my mind. I know I shouldn't accept them. Nothing good can come out of this, but the more I think of us actually doing something normal, the more I want it. What is wrong with me? This boy has put me through more emotional trauma than a John Green book, but somehow I still feel a pull toward him. Normally I am too scared to feel anything but fear when I am around him, but when he's like this it is hard to imagine me with anyone else.

I'm probably going to regret this, but. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you."

Suddenly Julian's face spreads into a full smile. Not a wolf-like predator smile, but an actual happy smile and I am being scooped into his arms. I freeze. He's never touched me like this before. Usually his touches are used to entice fear, or to seduce me, but this one is filled with pure adoration. I have never felt this much love through a hug before, not even with Tom. What is happening to him? What is happening to me?

"Thank you," he whispers to me.

I give him a small smile in return and hesitantly take the flowers from him, still treating them like a bomb that could go off at any moment.

"So what now?" I ask, Julian shrugs, still looking at me with awe, his snowy hair curling slightly at the ends in the humid night. "Are you going to stay at a hotel?"

"No, I have to stay close to you to protect you." Julian snaps.

I stare at him for a moment, slightly scared by his sudden outburst. "Okay, well it looks like we are having a sleepover then," I say since we don't have a guest room and my parents get back early tomorrow so he won't be able to sleep on the couch.

A small smile starts to form on Julian's face and I turn away and start heading home before that hungry look comes into his eyes. We walk in silence the rest of the way home, with me in the lead and Julian taking up the rear. I try to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into me and focus on walking.

We reach my house in about fifteen minute and I silently unlock the door and start heading up the stairs, hearing Julian close the door behind me. I walk into my room and flick on the light. I stand there waiting for Julian and see him eye the bed as soon as he comes in.

"Don't even think about it," I say hotly.

Julian gives me one of his famous wolfy grins. "Just looking forward to the future, my dear Jenny," he says. I glare at him. Is he implying that in the future we sleep together? Oh, Hell, no.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming." I reply, walking over to my closet and grabbing my sleeping bag. Julian gives me a suspicious look as I unroll it and throw one of my pillows at the top.

"You want me to sleep in your little human cocoon?" He asks bewildered.

"It's called a sleeping bag, Julian. And yes, haven't you ever slept in one?"

"I know what it's called, I've watched you and your little friends use them many a times, and no I've never had the unfortunate experience of having to sleep in one," Julian answers, nudging the sleeping bag with his toe.

"You have truly been deprived," I tell him. Who has never slept in a sleeping bad before? Julian, I guess. I give him a quick nod goodnight before turning off my light and climbing into my bed. I try to turn my lamp on but it has been blown out. Damn shadow man.

"Goodnight, my Jenny." Julian calls to me as I hear him lay down on the sleeping bag.

"I'm not your Jenny," I grumble into my pillow. Julian chuckles and I cover myself with my comforter so he can't stare at me all night long.

After a few minutes it strikes me just how surreal this situation is. A shadow man, the one who tortured my friends and I endlessly, the same one who died for me, is laying in my room on a sleeping bag. Dear god, what has happened to my life?

**Hoped you like it! Can't wait to hear what you think! Next chapter all of Jenny's friends will know about Julian when she brings him to school! Can't wait to see what Tom will do!;) Comment if you have any suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! And yes Katheryn I have gotten your reviews and thank you so much for them!**

I wake up to the deranged mating call of my alarm clock. I swing my arm over to end the piercing noise and stretch my arms high over my head. I turn, about to crawl out of my bed when suddenly I find a pair of flashing blue eyes, the color of the sky the second before the sun rises fixated on me. I let out a disgruntled noise as it all comes back to me now. Oh god, I have made a deal with the devil.

"Good morning, Jenny," Julian says, his voice sounding like the end of a waterfall, where the water crashes onto the rocks.

Be cool Jenny, don't let him see how afraid you are. "Morning, Julian. How did you sleep?"

"The best I ever had. This so called sleeping bag is one of the most uncomfortable places that I have ever slept, but whenever I felt restless I would just listen to your even breathing and everything would be good again," Julian confesses. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. Julian may be a lot of things, but the longer he is here, the more I am convinced of how much he actually loves me.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower. Wait here, I'll be out in a minute." I say, leaping from my covers and hurry to my bathroom.

I take a shower as fast as I can, not trusting Julian being alone in my room. I come out wearing my robe and even though it covers everything, Julian is still looking at me as though I've exposed my whole body to him.

"Take a quick shower and I'll go find you something to wear," I bark at him, trying to break his gaze away from me.

"So bossy," he says, but complies to my wish with a wink. I listen for the water to come on, but after several moments I still do not hear it running. "Um, Jenny? Could you come here for a second?" Julian asks from inside the bathroom.

"Okay," I say softly, feeling hesitant. I slowly open the door to the bathroom, expecting Julian to launch himself at me right then and there, but he doesn't. Instead he stands next to the shower, hands at his sides, half his shirt soaking wet, with a defeated look on his face.

"Could you help me? I can't figure out how to work the shower," Julian admits, his features looking earnest and embarrassed. There is something about the way that he swallowed his pride, when no other man would have, that melts my coldness towards him suddenly. How strange must Julian feel here? This isn't his world. Sure he's watched me thousands of times, but seeing is not doing.

A slow smile emerges on my lips and I show him how to work the handles and how to control the temperature. I am just about to leave the bathroom again when he stops me.

"Thank you, Jenny," he says softly. I smile at him before closing the door behind me as fast as I can. This new Julian is almost harder to deal with.

As soon as I hear the shower turn on I get dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a T-shirt. No need to further encourage Julian with a fancy shirt. I then run to my dad's room and grab the least old man clothes there are. Which turns out to be jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Seems like Julian.

When I walk back into my room Julian stands there with a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets running down his bare chiseled chest. His snow white hair damp and soft looking as it curls around his ears.

"I got some clothes for you to wear," I offer, determined to not just stare at him. Julian flicks his eyes up, his long lashes sticking together from the water. I flex my legs so that I won't collapse right then and there. Jeez, what is happening to me? This is the man who wants to drag you down to his palace in hell, and all I can seem to do is check him out.

I suddenly grow mad at Julian and the effect he has over me. I throw the clothes at his chest and ignore the wounded look he gives me when he catches them.

"Get dressed," I tell him stoically before turning and leaving my room. I hop down my stair, trying to distance myself form the hot-mess that is my emotions. When I arrive in the kitchen I find a message on the message machine form my parents that says they'll be home around five this afternoon and that Joey did very well at his game. I sigh, what am I going to do with Julian?

I'll deal with that when I get there, I decide. I turn around and grab two pieces of bread. I am about to put them in the toaster when Julian's voice breaks the silence.

"You can't ignore the fact that you like me too," he says. I give him a scowl and place the bread in the toaster.

"Your facts are incorrect, Julian. I don't like you. Never did, never will," I reply, trying to convince myself.

Julian gives me a wolfish smile. "Let's not lie to ourselves, Jenny. You know I make you feel more than little Tommy ever did,"

"Yeah, I felt a hell of a lot more fear. How could I ever love the person who put my friends and I through our own personal nightmares?" I snap at him. Julian looks shocked for a second, his lips opening and closing until I am fascinated by them. The silence starts to grow uncomfortable when suddenly the toast pops up with a loud DING.

"What are you making?" Julian inquires slowly, as though he is afraid to set me off again.

"Toast," I reply shortly.

"How does it work?" He asks as I walk to the fridge to get out the jam and butter. Despite myself I smile a little at his question, he knows so little about this world. I need to make him love it here if I am ever going to be able to stay here.

"Well it crisps the bread. So you put to slices of bread in the slots and press the button down. Then you select how much you would like the bread to be cooked, from warm, to black. Then when the bread is done cooking for the amount of time you choose, it pops up." I explain to him.

Julian seems fascinated by this. He picked up the toaster and examined it all around. Only wincing slightly when his fingers brushed the hot part.

"So, do you eat normal people food?" I ask.

Julian looks up at me and outs the toaster down. "I can. Shadow man can survive off of both negative human emotions and human food, although all the elders would not be caught dead eating human food." He answers.

"Have you ever tried human food?" I question.

"No," Julian says. I give him a big smile and cover one of the toast slices in my mother's delicious peach jam.

"Hear," I say, shoving it at him. Julian raises a perfect eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You eat it, that's human food," I explain, covering my own piece in jam and eating it, showing him that I didn't poison it. "Is that fear I see in the shadow man's eyes?" I ask challengingly. At this Julian gives me a fiery look and takes a huge bite.

"This is delightful!" He cries, making me crack up. Who knew that Julian could use words like delightful?

"Yeah, it is," I say. "Just wait until you try even better things, like cake or chocolate,"

Julian and I finish are breakfasts, all while he kept questioning on what cake and chocolate was. His curiosity is almost childlike and I can't help but to be excited to show it to him. When we hop in the car and start heading to school I almost forget about how messed up all of this is.

"So you're going to need some papers in order to get into school," I say, my hands clutching the wheel hard as I start to worry about all of my friends reactions for the first time. I cannot imagine Tom or Dee taking this well.

"Got it covered," Julian says with a flash of his eyes, showing me all sorts of official looking documents that just appeared in his hands.

"Well, that was easy, I suppose." I reply, not sure if I could ever get use to him just summoning things all the time.

I pull into the parking lot and decide to have a little fun so I click the child locks on all the doors, sliding out easily and watching as Julian struggled with the door. I start cracking up until there was a loud screeching noise and suddenly Julian is beside me with the whole car door in his hands, separated from my car.

"Julian!" I screech. I guess in hindsight this wasn't the best idea. I nearly start to cry thinking about how much trouble I am going to be in when Julian snaps his fingers and the car doors reattaches itself and looks brand new.

I am still about to cry from being so upset and then shock when Julian's arm slide around me.

"Shh," he whispers in my ear, turning me around until I am facing him and he is wiping the lone tear away from my cheek. I melt into his chest and let his arms rub my back. I never thought of Julian as a comforting person, but as I stand here, breathing in his scent I don't want to be anywhere else. That is until one voice brought me back to reality.

"Jenny!" Tom yells. I turn around and see all my friends standing behind us with expressions from shocked, to pissed.

**Thank you for being such amazing readers! I'm sorry this chapter didn't have as much of her friends as I planned but the next one will for sure! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, they keep me going!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like the chapter!**

Jenny's POV

I turn around sheepishly, flinging myself from Julian's arms and seeing the glares of all my friends. Dee looks ready to murder Julian, Zach looks like he is trembling with fear and anxiety, Aubrey looks like she is frozen with fear while also calculating something, Michael is hovering protectively over Audrey while holding back tears, Summer looks afraid, but also curious, which is intriguing. Lastly my eyes land on Tom whose expression moves from wounded to malicious anger. I decide to try and break the ice.

"Guys, you know Julian,"

"Know him, hate him," Dee spits, looking poised to fight.

"Is there going to be another game, Jenny?" Summer asks hesitantly.

"No Sun bunny, Julian and I made a deal. If in three weeks, I can get him to see how awesome the human world is then I get to stay. So everyone be on their best behavior." I say, eyeing Dee and Tom.

"What? You made another deal with him?" Tom snaps.

"I had to, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Julian registered for school." I say, not being able to face the pitying looks form my friends any longer. I try to rush away, but suddenly Dee is pulling me over to where she has huddled all three of my girl friends.

"You don't have to do this Jenny, I can kick his ass right now and it will be over and done with," she whispers even though I know Julian can still hear us.

I shake my head. "Dee, you're an amazing fighter, but you know he'd beat you." I reply.

"So what happened? He just came back to life ready for deal making?" Audrey questions, her hair up in a perfect French bun today.

"No, he came back and tried to force me, and then I made that deal, and then he well asked me on a date." I say in a rush.

"Aw!" Summer squeaks, making the rest of us eye her. She cowers beneath her blonde curls as she continues to talk. "Well, you can't deny that he does love Jenny, and at least he's trying!"

I stare at tiny little Summer, so trusting and simplistic, she may be my best bet of winning Julian over to the human world.

Both Dee and Audrey look like they are going to argue further before I stop them. "Look, I know that this could end badly, but until then we have to show him how amazing this world is. I have to go, but please be thinking of ways to show him, and don't be mean." I plead with them. Dee lets out a huff but nods, soon followed by Summer and Audrey.

"Thank you! I'll see you later!" I call to them, walking back to Julian who stands a little ways away. He stands with his hands at his sides and his white hair glowing in the sun. I take a minute to stare at the moon like strand that now glow with the heat of the sun. I become entranced as I realize that I have never seen him in the sun before. All other times we were in the shadow world or it was night time.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Julian asks as he catches me staring at him.

"No, you just look different in the sun." I say.

"Different?" He questions.

"Yeah, more alive, radiant," I muse, stopping myself in embarrassment as I realize I just called him radiant.

Julian gives me his predatory grin, his blue eyes almost glowing in the sunlight. He opens his mouth to say something obnoxious, but I stop him before he can. "I mean, doesn't it feel amazing to have the heat of the sun warming your back? Giving color to your cheeks?" I ask with hope.

Julian ponders this. "I suppose," he says after a few minutes. I watch him to see if he will say anything else on the topic but he just stares into my eyes with a closed expression. I purse my lips and start toward the office, knowing that he will follow me.

When I make it to the office, Julian holds the door open for me and I walk past him, trying not to be amazed at his manners that have suddenly come out of nowhere. I stand in the back of the office, pretending to be shuffling for papers while Julian signs up for his classes. The secretary then asks if I will show him around school, which I of course have to agree with. I look at his schedule and surprise, surprise, he has all the same classes as me. I don't know how he did it, but I didn't expect anything less from Julian.

Going through school with Julian is by far the most interesting experience of my life. Every time the bell rings he asks me if that's the passing bell or the fire drill bell. He claims that he has seen me deal with both, but can't tell the difference between the two. I tell him that when the time comes for a fire drill, he will know the difference.

Lunch is a whole other story. It was one of the stiffest environments I have ever been in. Some of the girls tried to make small talk, but most of the guys just glared at Julian. That is until Julian's cool eyes slid over to them and suddenly they were cowering in their chairs.

I sit in my last class of the day, pondering over the day's events when the bell rings, finally releasing me from school and Julian gives me that questioning look again.

"Not, the fire drill." I reply before he even has to ask. "Schools over," I say, grabbing my binders and heading out the door, trying to ignore the flurry of jealously that arises as every girl and even some guys stop to stare at him as he walks by. This has been going on all day and it is really starting to bother me, which only bothers me more because I don't want to care like I do.

I lead him outside and decide to give him the experience of one of my favorite things about being a teenager. I smile mischievously as I slide into the car.

"While, I'm loving the devilish look on you, my Jenny. I can't help but to grow worried over what the look is for," Julian says.

I roll my eyes, letting the "my Jenny" thing slide this time. "I just want to share with you one of my favorite things from my teenage life," I reply. Julian smiles since I didn't say I wasn't his this time, and his eyes sparkle with excitement. The unearthly blue color looking absolutely captivating in the setting sun.

"And what would that be?" He questions, sounding naughty.

I ignore his voice and get the perfect song ready on my Ipod. I crank the bass up all the way and the volume, still not turning the song on yet. I pull out of the parking lot so I won't get in trouble before turning on the song and letting the music fill the air. The bass makes the car shake and when it drops I start cracking up at the vibrating feeling in my ribs.

Julian looks positively bewildered for a second before letting out a purely joyous smile, even laughing a little. I roll down the windows so his hair starts to whip around in the wind and I can tell he is loving every minute of it.

You may have your dirty tricks Julian, but so do I.

**I hoped you liked it! I know the book is set before Ipods so I hope that you didn't mind the modern reference! Thank you for reading and please let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
